


Ohana

by ShadowTheDestroyer12



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Dancing, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Implied Mpreg, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, Might add more tags later, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Singing, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Yaoi, mentions of bullying, not sure what else, trust me gets a lot happier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheDestroyer12/pseuds/ShadowTheDestroyer12
Summary: This is a small teaser to a story I’m working on, more has to be finished before I start this story. But first chapter will be added in due time. By the way this story follows the kids of one of the couples mentioned in the tags.





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad under ShadowTheDestroyer. Warning- if you are sensitive to the topic about depression or suicide the talk about it isn't to bad but its my opinion it may be different for you. I hope you enjoy and more context on this story will be given later on. Also this is just a small part of how the story will be, and it will take a very drastic turn from the prologue and it will be much brighter. I will leave warnings in future chapters as just a pre caution so you don't have to worry about being caught off guard about something. If you go to my story "will you marry me" on Wattpad and you find the chapter with the title "Hai" you can get some context on what this series will be, if you do that you will probably very easily find out who's kid this is. The story title will make sense in time. Anyways I'm done rambling now on to the story.

Have you ever been in a situation and then it just felt like you couldn’t breathe? Like the world around you was collapsing on top of you and no one else seems to notice? You want someone to save you, but they don’t.

Have you ever longed for something to happen, but you're so caught up in the past that you won’t let it happen? You wont tell people what’s wrong, but you want them to so desperately understand.

That’s what I feel like. I want them to understand, but I don’t want to tell them. I don’t want to relive those awful memories. I know that if I do, i'll get those dreadful feelings that come with them.

Loneliness.

Sadness.

Shame.

Disappointment.

Despair.

Emptiness.

Humiliation.

Rejection.

Forgotten.

Those feelings created my hell. I was trapped inside of my own head and couldn’t get away from them. All I could do was feed into them. I wanted it all to stop but i knew that it wasn’t right. But then and there, it was really seeming like a option.

Darkness and self hate filled my mind whenever it got the chance. 

I wanted it to stop and one day, I almost did the thing i promised myself i would never do. All those feeling built up and they were impossible to get away from. I just needed it to stop! 

I remember that day so vividly. Those words that pushed me to the edge. I ran out of school as soon the bell rang. I could feel the stares and people whispering as I went by them.

After ten minutes of running, I finally was there. Out of breath, sweaty, tired, my muscles were burning. I could hear waves crashing against the rocks, the smell of the ocean filled my nose.

I walked up to the cliff, where multiple people had attempted suicide. I had heard stories about the ghost of the people who had succeeded. They haunted this place. I never thought i would almost become one. 

This was it. All I had to do was jump. All I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears, my vision was blurry from the tears falling down my cheeks. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I never wished that it would get this far but it did. 

I stood on the edge, the tip of my shoes slightly hanging over. A voice in my head telling me  
“Back away from the cliff”, but another voice said  
“What’s the point? It’s not like anyone would notice that you’re gone”. 

I clenched my fists wanting to fight, but then I unclenched them. I looked down, with my heart beating out of my chest. I closed my eyes and jumped.

I felt hands grab my sides. The next thing I knew I was yanked up and away from the cliff. Shock ran through my body as I met their eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, one word came out my mouth. 

“Why?” I could see the shock on their face but it became more serious. 

And what they said next will stay with me forever.

“Because nobody deserves to die”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
